Animals
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Yaoi, ItaOC, Lime. S'all I gotta say.


**Animals**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Yo people! This is an ItachiXOC fic, and it's yaoi! So it's officially awesome. The Neko-people will rule the world. According to Shawny. And this story goes out to her. GRAVITATION RULES! Just gotta make it clear. Umm...Warnings are; yaoi, lime, cats working in strip-bars, SasuNaru, ItaNeko, and ya. Yeah, while I'm still talking, might as well say that I don't own anything, except I've been told that Itachi lives in my mind.**

**Shawny: More like in your pants!**

**No, Shawn...Not my pants...Annnnnnnnnnd Shawny owns Bob/Neko. She drew him, and now he exists. And I give Daniel credit for naming him Bob. As well, I won't use that as his name, I will call him...By his FULL NAME!**

"So, you come here often?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." The black-haired sharingan ninja replied.

"What's your name, babe?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Dark Neko."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. "Your name is Dark?"

"I have no name. I've been called Dark Neko, but that's the only name I know."

"I can see why you're called Neko..." Itachi commented, tracing his eyes over his kitty ears. "But what's the need for the ears?"

"Say what?"

"Your ears, they're fake, right?"

"No, they're actually very real."

"Che. Yeah right."

"No, really, tug them. They're there, and they're gonna stay there."

Itachi reached out and gently tugged the ears. They stayed put. I felt them moving a took my hands of them. Neko grinned.

"So, they're real?"

"Do you see them moving? Could fake ears do that?"

Itachi was silenced by that.

"Soooo..."Neko began. "You got a job?"

"Nah."

"I've gotta job at a strip-joint..."

"You were a waiter?"

"Nope, I was the main star."

"A stripper?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Itachi supressed how turned on he was when imagining Neko performing a sexually provocative dance wearing nothing but skimpy leather short-shorts.

"Hm."

"Hm, what?"

"Just hm."

"Listen, you're boring, have you got a bro-" Itachi cut him off by crushing his lips to Neko's. He could be a thousand times greater and more interesting than Sasuke could, and he knew it! He just need to...Play his strengths a little. He had been told from past lovers that he was an amazing kisser. He used that information to develop his so-called "skill".

**(Neko's POV)**

Mmmm...Gotta admit, he's pretty _damn_ good at this. This is waaaaaaaay more fun than my job! Although, dancing is pretty fun. I usually got girls...Even guys, in The Ke cheering me on and sticking bills down my pants. Yeah, anyways, I guess Itachi knew what he was doing, so I let him take control...For now. He leaned me back, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He backed out for a second.

"J, you got any back rooms or private booths?"

"Yeah, private booths are over there," He gestured to the booths, which were a deep red in colour and had a curtain around it, and very tall walls. "Sorry, but you'll have to bang in your own room. No back rooms here."

"A private booth sounds good," Itachi replied, lifting me up in that same position and beginning to carry me to said booth.

"But don't make too much of a mess in there. I don't wanna have to clean tonight."

"Won't be a problem."

"Alright."

All thoughts of the lazy bartender were forgotten as we pulled back the curtains to a private booth, seeing it was occupied by two _passionate_ young men clad in nothing but undergarments. The two looked very farmiliar, one with dark-blue hair, completely askew, and the other with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, glazed over and lust-filled. I laughed slightly and the two barely looked up. There was a simple "Get lost." From a husky voice before Itachi shut the curtains and drew open the curtains to the neighbouring booth. Once inside, Itachi threw me down on the sofa in the booth, once again claiming my mouth as his. We continued this, Itachi eventually moving downwards to my neck, before stopping.

"Lose the shirt." He ordered.

I smirked. "You gonna make me?"

After that was said, he pounced on me, pulling my shirt over my head, and ending up ripping it in the process. His reason was; "You won't be needing this anytime soon anyways." He kissed his way down my chest, licking and sucking wherever his mouth touched. When he reached my navel, he gave me a skeptical look, gently pulling my belly-button ring.

"I got it 'cause people used to stick coins in my belly-button when I was at work."

"I like it." Itachi replied, running over the silver ring with his tongue. Itachi continued licking before I started squirming and giggling.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm ticklish." I replied.

Itachi continued licking, nearing the waistband of my pants. All was disrupted when the curtains were thrown open. "Itachi." There was a growl.

"What?" He asked, lifting his head slightly.

The speaker glared, his eyes crimson and his skin a pale, milky colour. Behind him was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen, who was breathing heavily, and had his arms draped around the other's waist, hanging down the front of the dark-haired one's boxers.

"Oh, it's just you, Sasuke-chan."

"Don't call me that! You have nowhere near enough of my respect to call me that!"

Itachi sighed, lifting himself off me. "Would you just mind your own business?"

"It seems that _you_ can't. So why should I?"

Itachi laughed. "So it _was_ you in the other booth..."

Sasuke glared, before storming out, shutting the curtains behind him. Itachi sighed, sitting on the bench beside me and draping his arm across my back.

"So, where were we?" I asked, smirking and sucking my thumb in a suggestive way.

"I'm sorry, Neko-kun. I like you, and I wish I could finish what I started, but I need to leave." He saw my disappointed look, so he kissed me, more passionately than he had in the booth or at the bar. "If you ever get lonely, use this number." I passed me a sheet of paper, which had nine numbers scrawled on it. With that, Itachi left, leaving me in the booth, shirtless, disappointed, and turned-on.

**Two days later**

I sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, and seeing that it was almost time for my shift, so I exited my house, locking the door, and starting my trek to my workplace, The Ke. (A/N: Pronounced "Kay".) I walked in, entering the back room, and meeting my collegue, Kitt. Kitt was a waiter, walking around bare-chested, flirting with some of the girls who were there, and delivering drinks to the bar patrons.

"Hey Neko."

"Hey Kitty."

"Here's your uniform for tonight," He passed me a gothic-looking pair of shorts, which were ripped and had mesh in some spots, as well as some chains and black, leather knee-length boots to match. Kitt was a make-up artist, as well. He sent me back to change, and when I walked out, he adjusted some of the chains, making one go from my shoulder, down my chest, to my waist, setting one so it hung loosely around my neck, and one that hung around my waist. He then held my neck in one hand, before withdrawing a tube of eyeliner from his pocket. He applied it to my eyes, making a thick, dark ring around them. He put away the eyeliner, and pulled an eyedropper instead. He dripped a few drops of liquid in my eyes, and they began to water, causing the eyeliner to run and leave a trail of black down my face as if I had been recently been crying. He swapped the eyedropper for a tube of black lipstick, applying it to my mouth.

"Almost done." He whispered, attaching a few fake piercings to my lower lip, nose, and ear. He also attacked a thin, silver chain to my belly-button ring, cliping the other end to the bell that hung from my neck. He tied a black ribbon around my tail and stuck a black rose in my hair.

"My masterpiece is complete." He commented, nodding in satisfaction.

"Whatever." I sighed, walking to the stage and seeing yet another of my coworkers, Izzy (A/N: Too many of Shawny's creations in the fic! Izzy belongs to her, as well...) walking off the stage, slapping me on the back as I walked past. I walked out to the stage, strutting down the catwalk, hearing the usual sounds of high-bassed hip-hop music with a steady beat, as well as womanly screams from the crowd, whistles, and everything else. I always got revved when I performed, hearing people recognize me as Cat Boy, as I was soooo kindly labelled. Already, I could see money being thrown onto the catwalk. I noticed Kitt walk out of the back room with a tray of drinks. He delivered one drink to a...Man, very farmiliar-looking. I knew who he was. I danced my way to the side of the stage he was seated at, bending down and running my finger up his chin.

"Meet me backstage after this song." I whispered, licking his cheek. I returned to the catwalk, finishing the song, before throwing my black rose out into the crowd, seeing a screaming female catch it. As I walked backstage, I picked up the money thrown all over the stage, tucking it into my shorts. I took a seat backstage, using a towel to whipe the eyeliner from my face. I removed the money from my pants and placed it on the table next to me. I took the rings off my lip, nose, and ear, also placing them on the table.

I gasped as a sudden cold hand draped down my chest, finding it's way down my shorts. His mouth automatically attached to mine, his other hand in my hair.

"Itachi..." I whispered.

"I love you." Itachi breathed huskitly in my ear.

**The End**

**Hey people! M'kay, so this one was lime. Yes, lime. Haha, I'm so proud of myself. . Yeah, as I said, this was a request from my friend, Shawny AKA Lonely Neko. She dreamed up Neko and Izzy, I dreamed up the bartender, J, and Kitt. And ya. The bartender's full name is Jimmy McCreevy. And Kitt's real name is Kitt Ravlin. So yeah, they might appear in my other stories, I dunno.**

**Sensei out.**

**--End transmition.--**


End file.
